Of Kittens and Puppies
by ChillingShadow
Summary: Yami is a cat demon who needs a mate and has his eye on a certain puppy. But, everyone is getting in the way! A Demon Organization appears!yugioh gx cross over later! all reviews welcomed! Pairs: YamiXJoey YugiXSyrus JadenXChazz zaneXAtty
1. Sweet Tragic Fun

**CS: This is my first fanfic so please review**

**Kaibaman: I'm not even in this story!**

**CS: Yes you are! Or you will be later WAY WAY later**

**KM: …**

**CS: you don't believe me do you? -_-U**

**KM: No.**

**CS: Its not about you anyway! Humphf!**

**Rated: M (just to be safe… and there will lemons later)**

**//Warning//: This is fanfiction and it contains Yaoi A.K.A boyXboy if you don't like don't read!!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but this story and my school ID**

**I don't own any anime or anything if I do I'll edit this later…**

**A Sweet Tragedy **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

'_I should be happy! I have a body without having to borrow Yugi's' _Yami sighed it was like he would never be able to get to enjoy himself with his 'new life' since fate had other plans. Yami walked down the street as the clouds decided to torture him even further. He was having an off day. Why? Someone was just out there to get him he reasoned. PARANOID?! HELL NO!! Agitated? Well… yeah. Why was he agitated? It was because Tea wouldn't take a hint! Not that she was a murderer he just didn't like her like that but, she was driving him crazy! He told her so but, she didn't believe him ...again. So he had decided to started to avoid her until she understood and got over it. She WOULD get over it AND move on! Even if it meant he had to avod for the rest of his life... Or so he thought until she finally cornered him today. _'At least I'm free from her forever… I hope' _Yami looked on as the rain began to fall and silently bathing everything gently as though trying to cool off everything under the scorching sun._ "She was a bitch…'_" he said quietly as though needing to confirm it by saying it out loud. "Atleast it's over" he said smiling slightly and contently.

_/Flashback! /_

_It had been 3 weeks since he got his body. He had moved out and gotten an apartment and was just moving in. He had just been offered a contract with sponsors, they would pay him millions to duel he WAS the king of games after all! But, just in case he had Pegasus, Duke, Joey, Mokuba ... and Kaiba with a lot of convincing not a little but, A LOT and they helped him get a contract that was better for him since the other had a lot of loop holes. The fact that he asked Joey surprised everyone even Joey himself. But Yami wasn't, he liked Joey- more than a friend actually. So now when he dueled he got paid millions and just like that he had a job! Sweet huh?_

_--- Cell rings—X3 __**(A/N: This is going somewhat be different from the anime)**_

"_Hello?" That was weird he had Collar ID but no name came up at all. 'How strange…' "Hey Yami- 'Oh Crap… What the hell?! I changed my number 5 times already can't you take a hint' Yami quickly hung up his cell and gazed around him expecting the thing he was avoiding to be stalking him. He sighed in relief when he finally realized that he just be a little paranoid._

…_Or not because Tea was up a tree following and sometimes taking pictures at him while drooling. 'I'm not stalking, I'm following him its only stalking if I'm caught' She thought with a strange gleam in her eyes. 'I know you like me even if you don't know it yet! One way or another I'll have you'_

_--mean while—mean while—mean while-- meanwhile--mean while—mean while—_

_Amethyst eyes widened 'My Fangirl mob sense is tingling!' Yami stiffened and tried to figure out they was coming from. A neko like ear slowly appeared from his hair slowly and listened. They were behind the bushes and in the trees "Damn it all…" He ran and then they pounced. Focusing on escaping ran on the concrete like a madman refusing to look back at his 'fans'. 'That might encourage them' he thought depressingly. Slowly he was beginning to tire and decided to take a quick peek behind him. Bad Idea… True to his previous thought before they started to speed up inhumanly taking encouragement on the fact that he actually looked back at them. Given he was being chased and if given the chance tortured to death by the ways of the fangirls. 'Damn hormones…' He inwardly groaned he saved the world how many times now? And THIS is what he got thanks? That is CRAP! In a desperate ran through an alleyway running, leaping, climbing, and dodging to get way. He turned his head and saw something knock them all out and it was someone who looked really pissed off. He couldn't see his savior's face as he caught sight of someone he dreaded. 'Shit…' He risked a glance at her 'She really is ugly' and winced when she screeched "Yami!!" She gripped him and she ran dragging him away from his rescuer. When they were far way or atleast far enough she deemed she turned on him. Yami looked up at the sky not wanting to see the face that he desperately wanted to be away from. 'It's going to rain' he thought wordlessly. Slowly with displeasure he turned to the face he deemed ugly. 'So ugly…well atleast it is to me' he sighed Yugi would've thrown a fit if he heard him think of Tea that way. But, Yami knew better and the others didn't have a clue. He smirked at thought it was funny to think about and he wouldn't have to think about the thing in front of him. Tea glared at him. "Yami I want you. You know I want you. So why won't you have me?" She growled aggressively that or really hornily. Having interrupted his thoughts he was forced to look at her and glared at her. "Your eyes, hair, kindness, smiles, and the way you ACT are just that all an act! You're fake! You're __**JUST**__ a slut who just wants a fuck!" Yami knew what he was saying would change things forever but he didn't care right now he just wanted her gone. "No, I'm a slut who wants a __lot__ of fucks and no one says no to me Yami NO ONE!! ONLY I CAN HAVE YOU!!" She made a grab at him but, he slipped away and punched her. Stumbling she regained her balance and countered his punch with a kick to his stomach. "Ugh…" He groaned 'I got a hit!' she thought triumphantly and unknowingly lowered her guard. When Yami saw this he swung a mean left hook, using his free hand grabbed the hem of her jacket causing her to fall foreward giving him the chance to follow with a head butt. The impact caused her to fall but she held on to him. Trying to stop himself from falling only to fail he tried to steady himself by using her knees. Seeing this Tea quickly thought of away to turn this around in her favor, so she shot her legs up repeatedly kicking his chest until -CRACK- Panting she began to fume with rage. How dare he refuse her?! Quickly getting up she began taking a pokectknife out from her jacket._

_And decided that having his corpse would be enough. When Yami saw what she was holding he forgot about the pain in his head and focused on the pain in his chest 'Was it a Rib?' he thought worriedly eyeing her knife he ran away slowed down by the pain and powered by the adrediline he ran faster and faster calling for help in speed-dial trying to reach the only person he knew that was a above the law. Kaiba._

_ "Kaiba, Tea is horny slut trying to kill me so she can rape me! Help me damn it!"_

_ –Why-_

_ "Why? She'll find out the secret!"_

_ –I'll kill her later-_

_ "We are from the same clan not family but, still she is going to kill & rape me and then maybe Mokuba!" That did it._

_ –She is DEAD!!-_

_ Ending the call with out another word Yami ran towards KaibaCorp. Tea was captured, questioned, tested for rabies, and Yami was taken into a hospital for his injuries and was forced into bed rest for sometime visited by his REAL friends. When Kaiba was informed that he could be released he kicked him out of his hospital. Yep. Kaiba has his own hospital and Yami was in it and then kicked out of it only to be forced back in it by Mokuba and then kicked out again by Kaiba. This continued until Kaiba got seriously annoyed and kept glaring at Mokie to death until he reluctantly conceded. To this Yami was grateful, Kaiba was also grateful he just really didn't care to show it ,"In the end you're just a kitten… without a mate" he had gloated earning a scowl from said 'kitten'._

_/ End Flashback! /_

"I'm free…" he sighed contently as he closed his eyes and the image of a blond duelist acting very much like a puppy gazed at him lovingly. _'Now, Joey I'll be able to set my sights on you… without interruption.' _Yami grinned as his eyes glinted mysteriously and pupils became slits. 'He purred at the thought and scratched a neko ear hidden as one as the spikes of his hair. "A kitten without a mate? We'll see Kaiba, I know just the one I need_"_

**CS: I DID IT!! My 1****st**** chapy! ^.^**

**Plz review so I'll know if you like it or not. If you didn't understand anything or have any advice at all then please click on the magic purple button. I think I fixed my review…er- thing so everyone can review!! ^_^ I'll try to make the next chap. ASAP ok?**

**KM: Its fine**

**CS: *Glares* I think I did ok**

**KM: you have nothing to compare to!**

**CS: *sweatdrops* heh.. ^_^U ------------REVIEW PLEASE!!-----------**


	2. The List

**CS: It's FINALLY HERE!!**

**KaibaMan: yay…**

**CS: I it took me a while but I finally got one of my favorite characters from Gakuen Alice to show up!!**

**KM: …who?**

**CS: Natsume!! I really like him so be nice!!**

**Natsume: Yo**

**KM: *Glares***

**CS: On with the story!! Natsume will be doing the disclaimer after a lot of bribing!!**

**//Warning//: This is fanfiction and it contains Yaoi A.K.A boy if you don't like don't read!!**

**Natsume****: ChillingShadow owns nothing but this story and her school ID**

**she doesn't own any anime or anything if she does she'll edit this later…**

**The List********************************************************

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................

With a smirk Yami went sprinting to his apartment on auto-pilot. He had big plans and wasn't going to let anyone ruin them. When he got there flicking on the lights he hurriedly went to his room and gazed at his reflection to see the dam_ag_e and healing that had been done. Amethyst eyes gazed back at him he was wearing black tank with gray lines zipping cross his shirt starting at his shoulders going all the way down. At the center of it all was a dark black drop rippling through a water surface. There were 3 belt buckles circling his waist, 2 were at his right and the other at his left. He was wearing faded black jeans that were a little tight but, comfortable nun the less. He was taken to wearing the puzzle and pretty much demanded that he should get to keep not Yugi. Yugi was mad and hurt but, eventually conceded. As he gazed closer he noticed that his shirt was slightly ripped at the shoulder, one of his belts were coming loose, and his jeans were a little ripped at the bottom. Nothing dramatic if anything it looked a little better than it did before. _'I have a lot to do tomorrow'_ he sighed this was Not going to be easy. He just knew it. Yami had to give part of his humanity so he could his body and live in the present day world. So now he was a half demon he was a cat demon. He was anything but, a kitten its just he couldn't help but act like one to a certain puppy.

'_That reminds me...'_ Yami dug behind his pillow grabbing a certain picture. He stared at it; a guy was selling pictures of any student he could get. Turned out that he just so happened to take requests and was good at keeping quiet Yami requested all pictures concerning Joey Wheeler. 'And_ it was worth every penny to…'_ Joey was sprawled on his bed sleepily with out a care in the world. "So cute…" The picture however seemed to make him hard. Heat was traveling down south and he was already a little tired. But, still he felt a throbbing need and groaned he brushed his hand against himself. "…damn it!" Yami cursed rushed into the bathroom quickly stripping from the confines that held him leapt into the shower and turned on the water. He couldn't help but, shiver against the cold water as he tried to cool down. No matter how many times he did he just couldn't get used to it. _'I don't think will ever end until I can finally have you Joey…' _When he was done he couldn't help but think about how much better it would be if he didn't have to shower after every dirty thought he had about him. Breaking out of his thoughts he dried his hair and neko ears Reaching over he rubbed his right ankle only for a black tail to appear and swish behind as he walked out to his room with only a small towel around his waist. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers and slowly put them getting too caught up in his thoughts again. When he was done dressing he turned off his lights and went to sleep having thoughts of only claiming the one he loved.

_**-------------------------------------------- NEXT DAY!!!!!----------------------------------------**_

The next day, was when things started to get rough for Yami. "No." –That title is mine- "Kaiba you'll never defeat me if you keep harboring" –Would you shut up? – "No." –Yami, I never knew you for the sadistic type – "To be fair you never really knew me very well." –Whatever- "By the way…" – What is it? - At this the CEO couldn't help quirking an eyebrow regardless of it not being visible. Yami inwardly sighed. He just couldn't take this right now. "Kaiba you know that this is serious if _they_ find out when it starts we'll practically be at their mercy." – I'm well aware of that you fool! - At this Yami glared at the phone used to voice the one who had just insulted him. "We can't let _them_ know at all costs they can never know when we go into heat" Part of the deal when he became a demon was that he had to actually go through the changes and effects despite not being a full one. So now Yami would go into heat in desperate search of a mate or put himself in lockdown jerking off all the while. –If they find out they could use that against us- Suddenly Kaiba felt his throat dry up a bit like he was choking – You know that girl you wanted locked up?- Yami could feel his heart accelerating and his eyes widening "What about her Kaiba?" _'Oh no… don't tell me that-'_– She escaped the help of some guys wearing masks. _'Crap!'_ "She did what?" That was unbelievable they had put her in one of the highest security rooms possible there were only a few could escape from there. And they had to be part demon to get in or out undetected. "We need to find her" Kaiba sighed; honestly now you would think that he already had a plan. –I know I already have a plan and your not part of it so don't even bother Yami- "Easy for you to say you already have a mate!" –Don't tell me you're jealous? - Grinding teeth together he could practically _hear_ him smirking with feeling of superiority… Jerk

"HELL NO!!" –Yeah, sure bye- … Jerk _'Like I don't have enough problems already?'_ Getting dressed he sighed knowing that it was going to be along day. He didn't really have anything planned except for 1 thing and Kaiba _did_ say he would take care of it so…

Aw yeah!!

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * *Yami's Plan to Seduce 'Puppy' Plan * * * * * * * * * * * * * **********------------------------------------------------------------------------------************

**1. Get Mai to buy candy & fruit so he doesn't suspect you **

**(A/N: Not that he would… anyway)**

**2. Blackmail Duke into handing over the dog suit that he made ****his**** Joey wear**

**3. Go to the toy store (NOT **_**that **_**toy store you perverts!)**

**4. Go to Jeweler if anyone asks tell them that Yugi made him do it cuz he had it comin' **_( 1 )_

**5. Throw a Halloween Party**

**6. Make sure Joey wears the dog suit that you so cunningly blackmailed Duke into handing over**

**7. Make Mokuba nag Kaiba into throw said party at the manor**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *End Of List * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **_Malice Doll of Demise & KaibaMan Are My Favorite Cards!!_ *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

'_Now I just have to put it in _action' His plan seemed simple enough but, putting it into motion would be a lot harder than it looked. _'Time tp get started...'_ He was going to needs lots of luck only Ra knows how much he needs it...

**CS: Srry I couldn't upload it sooner and Thank you tommy2.0 for giving me my first review sorry this chap. it isn't very long I didn't think anyone would like it**

**KM: And I DON'T!!**

**CS: You're so mean…**

**KM: … your point?**

**CS: Whatever!! Anyway THANK YOU!! Cuz atleast one person reviewed so maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was!! ^_^**

**KM: it was a fluke I tell you!! A FLUKE!!**

**CS: … (I think hes lost it)**

**KM: *Glares* What did you bribe him with anyway?**

**CS: I'll tell you in the next chapy. Please Review!! ^_^ Viva la Revolucion!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_( 1 )_ _Well Yugi can be stubborn if he wants to be and I just want him to get blamed for something silly!! ^_^ lol_

**I'll try to do my 3****rd**** chap. Faster next time K? **


	3. Whats bitter can sometimes be sweet

1***hig****h-pitched SCREAMS of terror***

**CS: Cookies and promises of fanfic writing..**

**(Kaibaman)K.M : you're here ...and that's what you bribed him with?! ('liar')**

**CS: I know scary isn't it? and maybe..**

**K.M: Why? ('I knew it')**

**CS: Apparently people are adding it so I'm going try to finish this fic!!**

**K.M: … you forgot your password again didn't you?**

**CS: … no**

**K.M: liar..**

**CS: SHUT UP!! _u**

**K.M: I knew it!!**

**CS: Fine! Just do the disclaimer already!!**

**K.M: no**

**CS: WHY?!**

**K.M.: I'm not in the story**

**CS: You're SO stingy!! T^T wheres Danny?!**

**K.M: who?**

**CS: *mumbles* ..better than you anyway..**

***CS pulls an onyx haired boy out of a bunny hole- why he was there and how it appeared you will never know***

**CS: DANNY~!!! ///**

**Danny: Chillingshadow owns nothing but this fic and her school ID ..actually I'm not sure but, that's what she said so..-**

**CS: HEY!! Okay ignore him!! Just don't sue me!! T^T … anybody got a cake? ^^**

*** CS GLOMPTACKLES DANNY AND KICKS K.M. down the bunny hole!!!***

**Danny:*Danny stares at CS expectantly* well..?**

**CS: *shifting uncomfortably* he had it coming! He was meanie!!~ *whines* Anyway On to the fic!!**

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI ...!! A.K.A.. BOYXBOY!! Don't like don't read!! Reviews are awesome people!! *hint,hint,nudge,nudge-winkwink* **

* * *

After Yami finished making his list he failed to realize one extremely important thing. What that is I'm not going to tell you! _**(1)**_So he leapt off of the … whatever he was sitting on and made for the door in a hurry. He knew that he could get Mai to help him if only with a bit of persuasion but, she could get lost in crowd real well if she wanted. This could be tricky. And since its Mai it probably WILL be. Which means that he has to be ready to improvise, normally this wouldn't be a problem but nooooooooo she has to be difficult! This was one of the reasons why he didn't women... that and the whole shopping thing. Did he look like he liked being dragged everywhere forced to take heavy bags and walk endlessly until said her girl ran out of cash or the mall closed. Remembering how ecstatic Tea had been when she had heard he had his own form and dragged him kicking and screaming everywhere showing him off like he was some goddamn poodle!! He was a man Damnit! Yugi had been sympathetic ..atleast up until the point where she had tried to kiss him and he ran away screaming bloody murder. Albeit she missed and it hit his cheek but still! He didn't like her that way. That and the looks Yugi had been starting to give him were slowly on their way to becoming venomous. That and besides him, Mokuba, Kaiba and his mate everyone else thought she was a complete sweet heart and that they should totally be together! Their words not his. But, moving on, he had to find the blonde before she got to Tea somehow they actually started to tolerate each other and it wasn't helping him in the slightest. He was sure that she was going to go to the mall … or was it that new shop across from the... thing? He shuddered. But, he didn't pause or slow his pace as he thought about it. Come to think of to he was pretty sure she had changed her apartment ofcourse Tea knew so he'd have to ask Yugi or the others about it with the exception of a certain puppy of course.

There was no reason to make him suspicious that could cause problems. Without a second thought he pushed all of the rest of his thoughts that were trying to figure how to go about every step necessary for his plan to work to the back of his mind it wasn't as though he was going to forget anyway. He stopped abruptedly as an another thought hit him. Unsure of how or why; he knew he had forgotten something ... something important. Something that was waiting for him down stairs..

Yami bit his lip uncertainly and decided to go back to his apartment as silently as he could. He had a bad feeling that whatever or whoever was waiting for him down stairs he wasn't going to like it in the slightest. Quickly he rushed to his back window the one that was on the other side of the building and opened it. When he had searching for a place to live he had made sure that he would have another exit.. Just in case. Which is exactly why he had bought the place- that's right no rent apparently he has money and the owner is in need of some. Making sure there weren't any nosy neighbors and if there were then they were lazy and just didn't care. There was a huge tree right outside his window although to be fair so did everyone. Odd yes but, that meant no would care if he climbed in his tree because he wasn't the only one who did so there. Which was why he leapt from his window and launched onto one of the branches unintentionally let his cat ears and tail out. He needed balance right now. Thankfully, unlike Yugi he was actually knew how to be stealthy when he had to be which was great. Making sure he had a strong grip he pulled himself onto it until his full weight was on it. The branch was thick and sturdy it wouldn't give away easily and the bark wasn't really rough but it helped get a good grip on it. Crouching down on it he lowered his head down to see who had been giving the bad vibes to see 2 people. He knew them, he could tell that much Yami vaguely sniffed the air around them he didn't want to get too close if they were just bad news. To his surprise he felt disgust and delight as he smelled the differences immediately. He smelled a sickening over used perfume, he could barely smell the 'supposed' fragrant it was supposed to smell like. There was sweat in there too, and oh gods no … arousal.. It was times like these he cursed himself and his enhancements. It made him want to wretch.. The next scent hit him hard, in more ways than one. It wasn't flowery in the least but, he loved it. He could smell cinnamon some vanilla and some vague scent a of perspiration how it got there he didn't pay much attention to it but that didn't meant that he couldn't enjoy it._**(2)**_ Ra he wanted more of that scent. Closing his eyes to revel in that scent he accidentally let his guard down he purred. Snapping his eyes open he his amethyst eyes met warm chocolate head on..

_

* * *

_

**CS: CLIFFY!! ^_^ YAY!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!! I listened to music for the last 2 chapters… soo um can you tell me if this was better or not… no music.. that and I've been having trouble loading this chappy. Am I the only one with this problem i like to think not... *sniffles* .. anyway**

***shoves Danny into bunny hole while screams***

**CS: Review!! ^_^ I'd like to shout out to animeangel088 who reminded me to review!~!!! And all the people supported me indirectly.. I know pretty vague huh? -_-u **

**I'll try to update soon!! .. When? Probably when I'm finally struck by inspiration during class... damnit. That or someone emails me or i get a PM.. which ever comes first.. ^^**


End file.
